


Absent Friends

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [27]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy can't resist closed doors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Friends

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words exactly by MS Word's count. Can be read stand-alone. Beta by RobinC and Yamx. Any mistakes are mine, not theirs. Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money.

Amy can't resist closed doors. Their mystery gets sexier as she grows older: the way they reveal their secrets at her touch . . . or the judicious application of two hairpins.

She tries door after door in the TARDIS's halls. Some are broom cupboards, some are whole landscapes, and some are bedrooms. These last remain undisturbed, reliquaries for the memories within.

A bone-colored doorknob yields to reveal a rumpled black duvet on an ample bed. The door clicks softly shut behind her, and _this_ bedroom doesn't smell stale. A pair of men's trousers lies neatly folded on a corner of the bureau, and there's a blindfold (kinky!) jammed between the pillows.

She flops down on the bed, heedless of the way her skirt rides up around her hips. Her landing dislodges a breath of masculine scent that goes right past her brain, hardening her nipples and setting her nerves afire. Which of the men in the photos lay here and why does the TARDIS keep his room fresh, and no others? Would he be shocked by her, or approve of the picture she makes sprawled across his bed with her fingers between her thighs, making love to a man she never met?

**Author's Note:**

> For Poetry, who wanted "A post-S1 companion (besides Rose) discovers Jack's room in the TARDIS."


End file.
